The fast pace of life found in many modern economies has become synonymous with on-the-move cups of coffee and beverage drinks. Modern automobiles perhaps best typify this trend fitted as they are with convenient cup holders that have allowed drivers and passengers to partake of coffee and other beverages without having to balance cups or cans on persons' laps or on the floor of the vehicles. Cinema seating is not replete without cup holders fitted to the backs of cinema seats.
It is not uncommon however, for cup holders to be damaged or broken thus necessitating drivers or their passengers to revert to placing cups on vehicle floors or balanced between the legs hoping that the contents don't spill and stain clothing or car seat. Older trains in need of refurbishment often lack reliable cup holders. Thus, there is a need for a cup holder design to enable drinkers to confidently keep a cup in place without having to perform some kind of balancing act.
A review of the prior art follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,137 issued to Tran describes a holder with mounting means comprising a tray having a receptacle for receiving by insertion a container, and a support extension that extends outward from the tray. An adjustable mechanism such as a button is utilized to widen the tray edge.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040188278 published to Krisko et al., describes a foldable beverage container holder, having an aperture forming a handle and a bottom panel for supporting a beverage container. The holder is simple and quick to assemble, and in the unfolded form is stackable and easily transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,319 issued to Mathis describes an article holding mechanism that includes a foldable pocket for retaining a beverage can that is kept within easy reach while driving a vehicle. The pocket may also comprise an attachable fastening means such as Velcro or buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,066 issued to Schneider et al., describes a tote-bag cooler with multiple chambers that can be used for holding a beverage container, with a seat belt strap for securing the holder to a vehicle seat. This mechanism can be seen at FIG. 3A in the Schneider '066 issued patent.